


Myosotis Sylvatica

by SophisticatedSage



Series: Flowers Only Die [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Books, Cliche, Communication, Complete, Crushes, Durmstrang, F/M, First Crush, First Love, Flirting, Flowers, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Language, Language of Flowers, Languages and Linguistics, Librarians, Libraries, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, POV Alternating, PWP without Porn, Pining, Pining Hermione Granger, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSage/pseuds/SophisticatedSage
Summary: From an outsider's perspective, the scene before them may have looked a little odd. A pretty, petite brunette being held bridal style by a burly Bulgarian Quidditch player. But they could care less about what other people thought. They were too busy absorbing the emotions they felt while being in each other's arms.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Series: Flowers Only Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Myosotis Sylvatica

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter and Teen Beach franchises belong to J.K Rowling and Disney Channel. I am not making a profit off of this story.
> 
> Song: Falling for Ya
> 
> Artist: Grace Phipps

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walking by_

 __

The day started like any other. Just another normal day at Hogwarts, or as close as you could get to one at a school for magical adolescents. The morning sun was shining through the lonely window at the end of the dormitory bedroom, casting light upon the golden and barn red curtains that adorned all five of the four-poster beds, making the atmosphere more cheerful. Everyone in this particular bedroom was still fast asleep, not yet ready to escape their current states of slumber to be thrust into the struggle of everyday life.

But only one person could be seen getting ready for the day, and that was Hermione Granger. There was a reason for this, of course, Hermione was nothing like her other dorm mates. She was not the type to stay in late, catching up on her beauty sleep. She was not the type to spend hours on her makeup- _even though she didn't like to wear any, ignoring the speculation that came with that statement from her roommates_ -and she was certainly not the type to flirt with boys.

All differences aside, she got along well with Lavender and Parvati. They gave her fashion advice and tried to set her up on dates with guys that supposedly 'fancied her,' and she helped them with their coursework and such while listening to them prattle on about how good Cedric Diggory looked in his Quidditch uniform, and what guy they would try to set her up with next.

They didn't interact often in the mornings, but rather after classes finished for the day, and that was completely fine with her, after all, she had to make sure her hair was presentable so that it didn't look like, as Draco Malfoy occasionally put it; a great nesting area for acromantula eggs, as he claimed it 'had the density of a forest.'

Hermione quickly finished running the brush through her long locks and moved on to her outfit. The standard white button-up, grey v-neck jumper, pleated skirt, and her red and gold striped tie were all waiting folded up on the edge of her bed. She dressed with haste and grabbed her filled to the brim book bag, petting her half kneazle Crookshanks goodbye whilst slipping on her Mary Janes, and exited the room, and descended the flights of stairs down into the Gryffindor common room to wait for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Hermione entered the common room, and as usual not noticing the way the attention of the majority of the occupants in the common area watched her as she went to relax in her favorite chair by the fireplace. The males watched her with desire clearly in their eyes and the females watching her with jealousy and admiration.

Despite what Hermione thought of herself, and what people like Malfoy falsely claimed, Hermione was very pretty. Her soft, shiny brunette curls were full of vitality, and her curves well developed for her young age of fifteen. Somehow, she was still completely unaware of all the attention she would constantly get from wizards and witched alike wherever she went.

Just then, before she could even take another step, Hermione was approached by her best female friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh! Hermione, there you are, I was just looking for you."

"Hello Ginny, what do you need?"

I just heard from Hannah Abbott that Justin Finch-Fletchley is planning to ask _you_ to the Yule Ball! Isn't that great?"

 _Well Ginevra, if you mean great as in telling me in advance gives me a way to plan out what to say for rejecting poor Justin whilst still retaining a stable friendship, then yes, it is brilliant._ Hermione thought.

However, the fifteen-year-old girl did not voice these notions, instead, she asked the first-well, the second thing that came to mind.

"Really..? Why would he want to go with me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. _"Hermione,"_ She began slowly as if speaking to a baby house-elf, "He's liked you for years, he stares at you all the time when you walk by, I think you should give him a chance."

_I would Ginny, trust me; if I weren't already interested in someone else. Besides, Justin is not even close to my type. I prefer men more athletic and..masculine..._

"Justin and I are just friend Ginny, it's not going to happen." Hermione stated, flushing as she walked off towards her favorite chair by the fireplace.

Normally she would have stuck around to talk to Ginny, but she was already anxious enough about asking the guy that _she_ liked to the ball, Hermione certainly didn't have time to worry about _other_ boys fancying _her_. Not to mention how much time she was put into helping Harry prepare for the second task. Deciding to de-stress, Hermione pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History to pass the time.

Hermione had only gotten a few chapters into her book when she was interrupted by two redheaded nuisances, Fred and George Weasley. If it was anyone else, she probably would have ignored them completely and kept reading, but one day in her first year when she had witnessed the twins looking very suspicious while leaving one of the second floors bathrooms, only to find out later that they had blown up all the toilets and charmed the sinks to sing Celestina Warbeck's _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ earsplittingly off-key, they had automatically put themselves on her radar.

Too busy remembering that fateful day, Hermione failed to notice that the twins were now approaching her.

__

_It was the same old story_

__

__

_Too fresh or too shy_

__

"Morning Herms." One of the twins greeted.

"Darling Hermione, how I have missed you so!" Declared the other.

Hermione smiled, it was simply unavoidable when the twins were around. "Good morning George." She voiced to the one on her right. "And I missed you more Fred!" She spoke to the one on her left this time.

The twins glanced at one another, communicating only by eye contact. She believed in Twin Telepathy as much as she did Divination, but she always had second thoughts when the twins had their silent conversations.

"How do you manage to tell us apart anyway, my beautiful bookworm?"

Hermione couldn't help but redden a bit and burst into bubbly laughter, Fred's never-ending compliments tended to have that effect on her.

"Sorry boys, a witch never reveals her secrets." Hermione grinned.

"That's too bad then. We'll get you to admit your ways to us one day 'Mione. Now if you don't mind, we must be off. Pardon us for leaving so soon, we would love to stay and chat, but we have some very important business to attend to involving Filch, a couple of miniature brooms, and some jelly slugs." George proclaimed as he got up to go over to the boys' dormitory stairs, gesturing for Fred to follow him.

"Yup, you will tell us your secrets, and you will realize the undeniable truth that we are soulmates!" Fred yelped, making a show of kissing her hand and showing reluctance to leave her side.

"Keep dreaming Freddie!"

When she was finally alone, Hermione sighed to herself. She knew that Fred wasn't interested in her, it was just how he was, flirty and playful. The truth was, the way she was able to tell the twins apart was not noticing any slight differences in appearance, but the lack of communication between her and George. When he and Fred were around he was always to standoffish, which was most unusual, the twins were normally the epitome of articulate. For some reason, he never appeared to want to hang around if she was there.

Fred was regularly the one who was more talkative-well, more amorous anyway, with all the coquettish advances. Hermione liked to think that she had the answers to almost everything. That she could solve any problem, answer any inquiries if she thought hard enough. But honestly, she had no clue why the twins acted the way they did around her.

She could ponder the answer later, Harry and Ron were finally awake, and she wanted to pick up a cup of tea to start the day off while breakfast was still being served.

__

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

__

__

_Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles)_

__

__

_Don't usually swoon_

__

__

_But I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school)_

__

Later that day, after breakfast, Hermione decided to go to the library to get some studying time in before her next class, and maybe write another three feet for that Transfiguration essay, which was way less than she would generally do. Typically, Hermione could do five feet more than what was necessary if she was left uninterrupted.

But apparently schoolwork doesn't matter _according to her traitorous hormones_. Hermione had become the one thing that she detested. Boy crazy. It had all started one fateful November afternoon, the afternoon that she met _him_.

_****_

_**30/11/1994** _

_****_

_"Almost finished..almost..finished.." Hermione murmured to herself as she swiftly dipped her quill into her inkpot, determined to finish the five and a half foot long Defense Against The Dark Arts report on what jinxes would work against a Red Cap, and which would be the most effective._

_Professor Moody had only given them a week to complete it, and she had her heart set on getting it out of the way. In her rushed movements, Hermione uncharacteristically knocked over her inkpot with her wrist, causing the dark, onyx colored liquid to spill all over her essay, and splatter her white shirt. The essay was fine, she would have been more upset if this happened and she was a little first year who didn't know how to cast a simple Scourgify. But her shirt, however, that was a whole different cauldron of blast-ended skrewts._

_Just the shock factor alone was enough to forget that there was a way to save her beloved homework. Hermione looked down at her chest, where most ink had soaked. Due to the light shade of the garment, and the material it was made out of, it could not be saved with a simple cleansing charm. Well, maybe it could have if she had not been staring at said ruined cardigan for so long._

_Then seemingly out of nowhere, her composure crumbled. An overwhelming flood of rage-filled her person as she watched the ink seep deeper and deeper into the confines of the breathable fabric. Her penetrating gaze lifted to her drenched parchment, and she swore she could feel the dread that sat upon her small shoulders, similar to the weight of a Devil's Snare, cutting off your air supply but still managing to pull you down and feed into the illusion that you were being buried alive._

_She would have to start all over again. Realizing this, Hermione did the only logical thing a frustrated teenage girl would do after spending hours writing in her opinion, her most well thought out essay yet, and screamed like a bloody banshee._

_"ARGH BUGGER! Bloody hell!" She screamed, mumbling all sorts of nonsense as she desperately scrubbed at her cardigan. Luckily everybody was off eating lunch so Madam Pince was not there to scold her for disturbing the peace of her precious library. Or so she had thought._

_"Excuse me, are you okay miss?"_

_Hermione froze, slowly looked up, and right in front of her was a tall and thin man with black hair and a curved nose. He looked to be a bit grumpy, but his dark eyes held concern and curiosity. Viktor Krum, Hermione instantly deduced, recognizing him from the World Cup, while not traditionally handsome he did have an appeal to him, her mind perceived. She was starting to see what all those fangirls following him around meant whenever they droned on about his 'rugged handsomeness.'_

_Thankful that he had not scolded her for her noisy shrieking, but had taken the time to ask her what was wrong, Hermione gave the Seeker an honest answer._

_"Right now? Not really, but until a few seconds ago I was."_

_"Vot seems to be the problem?"_

_Was he serious? Did he not see the huge mess she had clearly made? For 'The Greatest Seeker in the World' he sure was unobservant. Maybe he took a few too many crash landings on that broom of his..._

_"I spilled ink all over my essay, and some of it decided to stain my shirt."_

_He then looked down at her shirt, and then looked back up at her face._

_"Vot stain?" He asked, pretending to be clueless. "I do not see it."_

_Hermione looked down and gasped. He was right, her shirt was spotless, it even looked brand new!_

_"Thank you! How did you..." Hermione trailed off._

_Viktor smiled at her. Hermione chose to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat and the fact that he looked a fair deal more attractive when he did so. "At Durmstrang ve haff the option to take lessons on learning how to cast spells vandlessly and vordlessly."_

_Hermione beamed back at the Bulgarian. Maybe there was more to this Quidditch player than meets the eye. After all, you had to be very skilled to be able to perform magic wandlessly and without words, she could do it, but only after many hours of practice. The need to be better overtaking her._

_"Really? Tell me more about Durmstrang...I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." Hermione held out her hand to him._

_Viktor surprised her and gently lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, making her blush a shade of red similar to that of his robes. Viktor seemed to notice this, and grinned at her again._

_"My name is Viktor Krum, it is very nice to meet you Herm-own-ninny." He drawled out as if trying out the way her name sounded on his tongue. All the while, his eyes never strayed from her face, like she were a magnificent work of art._

_Hermione thought the way he said her name was so adorable, that she didn't even bother correcting him. She would never admit this, but she just wanted to see that smile of his directed at her again. She was fascinated with the way it made his demeanor shift, and how it only did so around her._

_And that was how it started. Minutes of talking about Hogwarts and Durmstrang bled into hours of heated debates about the syllabus and whether Divination was real or not, and those hours bled into days of talking about anything that came to mind. He didn't agree with her about Divination about being absolute Hippogriff dung, but Hermione found that she enjoyed their heated discussions, he stunned her by offering up interesting and intelligent arguments, plus listening to his accent never failed to make her melt._

_They began spending every day together in the library afterward and became fast friends, but neither wanted to admit that they had the potential to be so much more than that. One didn't think that such a smart, beautiful girl would want to date a Quidditch player who could barely pronounce her name and the other thought that the relationship they had built together didn't mean anything to him, that it was just a casual fling. So, she did the safest thing and gave no indication that they were anything more than friends, thus protecting her heart in the process._

__

_And now I'm_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_I know I shouldn't but I_

__

__

_I just can't stop myself from_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_Can't hold on any longer_

__

__

_And now I'm falling for ya_

__

**Present Day: _18/12/1994_**

****

__

_Now we're going steady_

__

__

_He's the cat's meow_

__

__

_He says I'm a betty_

__

__

_And we paint the town_

__

_As Hermione finally arrived she instinctively headed towards her and Viktor's favorite spot. It was where they first met, and where Viktor asked her to become his girlfriend. It was a place near the Restricted Section, with a huge window that almost always had a light shimmering through the glass panes, which meant it was the best place for reading, and it had a great view of the school's Quidditch Pitch._

_Walking up to the oak table, she realized that Viktor had yet to arrive, this was surprising, as he was usually the one to arrive first to their daily meetings. She settled on forgetting about it as she pulled out her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._

_Before she could even get a word in, Hermione then noticed her beau quickly approaching their table, his hands holding something behind his back. She decided to pretend she hadn't noticed him yet, as she knew he loved surprising her._

_Viktor confidently strode up to where his beloved Hermione was sitting and placed one hand over her eyes, his other holding her gift._

_"Guess who it is my love." Viktor drawled in her ear, before softly kissing a sensitive spot right underneath it._

_Hermione inhaled sharply, suddenly hyper-aware of her boyfriend behind her, who was now nuzzling the underside of her jaw._

_"Hmm, I wonder who it could be.." Hermione bluffed. "Viktor! I know it's you!" Hermione squealed as he began pressing several kisses to her neck._

_"I haff missed you, Herm-own-ninny." He confessed. "I bring you gift." He then presented her with a small bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots. While they happened to be her favorite flower, they also represented true love and memories and given in the hope that the sender would not be forgotten, as the name implies. Making memories were especially important to Viktor and Hermione because after the Triwizard Tournament was over, Viktor would have to return back to Durmstrang all the way in Scandinavia, which would most likely prevent them from seeing each other until summer break. While that was months from now, the young couple wanted to spend as much time together before the inevitable._

_"Vhile they vill never compare to your beauty, they reminded me of you darling. Of us."_

_"Oh Viktor!" Hermione then launched herself into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck._

_Viktor instinctively let his arms circle her waist, holding her close, the flowers landing on the table in a heap._

_"Vhat shall we do today Nia?" Viktor asked._

_Hermione smiled at her nickname. She had given permission for him to call her Nia, as it was easier to pronounce than Hermione. "Can we go out today Viktor?"_

_"Of course beautiful, any time." He responded._

_Suddenly, as if they were in a dream, the library around them began to fade away, only to be replaced by the view of Hogwart's very own Black Lake. The perfect place to take a stroll on a sunny day._

_Hermione noticed the change but was too happy to question how they had gotten there so quickly. Despite the language barrier, Viktor always seemed to know what she wanted and needed without even trying. With Ron, it would have taken the answer being shoved in his face, spelled out with a dozen tap-dancing spiders to get the point across. He never took time to notice the little things, another reason why they never would have worked out in the first place._

_Like how she preferred to not talk about Quidditch, not because she did not enjoy the sport, but how it was constantly talked about by others around her. Some acted as if it was some sort of sacred religion, the way they discussed it. Harry and Ron certainly did. Perhaps if he took the time to teach her about the sport, rather than yapping on and on about Wonky-Freints, or any of that nonsense._

_But anyways, she was with Viktor now, and she made a promise to herself a while ago. Don't think about Ron, when spending time with Viktor, Viktor was her boyfriend and it wouldn't be fair to him if she was thinking about other guys, just like it wouldn't be fair to her if he was thinking about his hordes of fangirls._

_When they had first gotten together, Hermione began to grow insecure about the several lovesick fangirls. She began worrying about things Viktor had assured her would never happen, like him deciding she wasn't enough anymore and began seeing one of his groupies on the side._

_Dating a famous Quidditch player had its own pros and cons after all, but Viktor had squashed all her self doubt by reminding her that they never got to fly with him on his broom, the very one he had even named after **her**. They were not the ones that got to give him a good luck kiss before every task. They never got to see his injuries, when he was at his most vulnerable. They never got to heal those injuries and help him feel better by giving him a massage afterward. Those things were reserved just for her because she was different from those girls, she possessed the very thing those groupies could only dream of having. His heart. And she was intending to keep it that way._

_An uncharacteristic surge of possessiveness coursed through her, and she suddenly got the overwhelming need to snog him senseless. When she turned to him, he was already gazing at her with a look that she had only seen her parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley give each other. A look that was reserved for people who wanted to spend the rest of their lives together._

_Viktor started into her chocolate brown eyes and muttered something in a different language, presumably Bulgarian._

_"Obicham te Her-my-own-nee..."_

_Hermione grinned ecstatically, face tinting pink in the wind. No matter how many times he told her, it was always met with the same reaction. That was a perk in itself since he was teaching her Bulgarian for when she went to visit him and his parents, they could speak about whatever in front of others. He loved **her** , and she relished it when he would tell her, nosy fans present or not. Not to mention that he had said her name correctly, which made her all the happier._

_Viktor lovingly watched Hermione's face morph into a multitude of emotions. His little spitfire was so alluring, he could spend all day watching her, memorizing every single feature._

_Hermione stared into Viktor's deep, black eyes, full of passion and ardor. She was sure her eyes mirrored the same expression. Her stare dropped down to his lips, overcome with the desire to do wicked things that led to more intimate things than snogging._

_The need to ravish Viktor uncreased tenfold, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers touching the dark hairs on the nape of his neck. Soon after, Viktor brought his large hands around her waist, bringing her lower half to his. Tentatively, Hermione slowly brought his face down to hers. Their faces were now inches apart, Viktor could see the spatter of freckles across Hermione's face. The pair's eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes casting downwards. Their noses brushed against each other briefly, breath hitching, but just as their lips were about to meet..._

_"Miss Granger! Wake up this instant!"_

Hermione awoke with an audible gasp, her wonderful dream ending abruptly. She glanced around frantically, before landing on the angry and cold eyes of the school librarian, Madam Irma Pince.

Embarrasses, Hermione felt the need to explain herself. The intimidating librarian already didn't like her, ever since she had offended the poor lady when students began asking her for help in locating certain books instead of her. But what was she supposed to do, not help them? It wasn't her fault that she knew the library better than anyone, even the librarian herself.

"I'm so sorry Madam! You see, I was waiting for a friend of mine, and I just lost track of time." Hermione sheepishly explained.

"This is not your sleeping quarters. I do not particularly care where you choose to drift off, as long as it is not anywhere near these shelves. I expected more from you, Miss Granger. Please gather your belongings and exit this library."

The irate woman stalked off, leaving Hermione to pack her things. Hermione glanced at her muggle wristwatch and gasped. 7:42. She had completely missed Viktor! Horrible thoughts flooded her mind, possibilities of what could have prevented him from meeting with her. What if he grew bored with her and decided she wasn't worth his time? What if he decided that he would rather have a gaggle of groupies who giggled at him every time he walked by?

Hermione felt her insecurities rise to the surface. As well as the tears that threatened to spill if she so much as blinked. Picking up her bag, Hermione hung her head a she made her way down the many isles the library held and began speed walking to her room in Gryffindor tower.

__

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy_

__

__

_Just cause he says hi (when he's cruising by)_

__

__

_He's ready to race_

__

__

_And I'm catching his gaze (They'll go on like this for days)_

__

**Viktor:** _30/11/1994_

_Viktor silently watched the pretty brown-haired girl from his strategically placed hiding spot behind a large bookshelf as her fingers gripped the quill, letting it fly across the parchment._

_He had been immediately drawn to her, the first time he had seen her had been when he was walking through the corridors, trying not to get noticed, which was very difficult due to his fame, and the bright color of his robes when at least half a dozen of his female fans unfortunately saw him and began their high pitched giggling that always made his ears a little sore._

_But, there was one girl who didn't pay him any attention. he girl was reading a book that looked bigger than her head. She had soft, distinguishable brown hair that shimmered in the light that the alcove she was sitting in showed perfectly. But the thing that really caught his attention was that she hardly even looked at him! She just glared at the giggling girls and rolled her eyes, and went back to staring at the pages._

_From his position, it made it so that only he could see her from a certain angle, but she could not, not that she would see him if he were standing right in front of her, as whenever she sat down at the spot by the big window, she didn't look up for at least a couple hours, whether it be because of a book, or more likely, an essay. Viktor has a feeling that she could go on and on when writing one of those, oblivious to the world around her, immersed in her own. Completely unaware of how she affected him._

_Viktor mentally chastised himself. He promised himself that today was the day he would approach her, and speak to her. But once again, he was too busy daydreaming, and he was struck speechless, forgetting the words he had practiced the night before of what he was going to say when he finally got his act together and introduced himself._

_There was something about the beautiful nymph that was perched a few tables across from him that made his head spin, jumbling his thoughts and making all the English he had learned over the years vanish, like a Golden Snitch in the middle of a field._

_Suddenly, a feminine shriek awoke him from his thoughts._

_"ARGH BUGGER! Bloody hell!"_

_Being a Quidditch player, making split-second decisions was part of the game, making immediate choices without having time to think them through, which could lead to the possibility of getting seriously injured. Well, he was about to do something similar. He was about to go up to a **very** irritated looking witch, knowing fully well that it could end very badly._

_"Excuse me, are you okay miss?"_

_She froze, and started up at him. Taking her silence as a sign, the young athlete took it upon himself to finally get a good look at the girl he had been pining over ever since he first saw her in the hallways, without giant bookshelves to muck up his view._

_She was even more breathtaking up close. With shiny milk chocolate waterfalls for hair, with shading that seemed to differ depending on the light. Her eyes were darker than her hair, and he could have sworn that he caught subtle flecks of gold. Even from sitting down, he could tell that she was a small thing, which gave him the urge to protect her from harm, but he also got the feeling that she didn't need him to do that. She seemed to have a fire in her, one that could never be put out, no matter how hard anyone tried._

_The sudden movement of her full pink lips brought him back to what she was saying._

_"Right now? Not really, but until a few seconds ago I was."_

_"Vot seems to be the problem?" He questioned. He already knew what had made her upset, he had seen it for himself, but he decided to act unaware._

_"I spilled ink all over my essay, and some of it decided to stain my shirt."_

_He looked downward at her button-up, and sure enough, there was a large blotch of ink marring the otherwise flawless fabric. Making another hasty decision, he decided to try and impress her with his magical capabilities by casting a cleansing spell silently._

_"Vot stain?"_

_He mentally congratulated himself when his little trick had the desired effect, with her thanking him and gracing him with her radiant smile._

_"Thank you! How did you..."_

_At Durmstrang ve haff the option to take lessons on learning how to cast spells vandlessly and vordlessly."_

_Viktor smiled at the look of awe that crossed her face, knowing that he had her attention now that she knew what he was capable of, and it only grew when he heard her response._

_"Really? Tell me more about Durmstrang...I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."_

_He was so happy that before telling her his name he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of her palm, making her blush._

_"My name is Viktor Krum, it is very nice to meet you Herm-own-ninny." He drawled out. If she cared that he said her name wrong, she sure didn't show it, in fact, she was gazing up at him with nearly as much intensity as he was._

_He was so excited, finally being able to talk to Hermione. After all this time, all it took was a little clumsiness on her part. He could not wait to meet her again. And he vowed that the next time they saw each other, he would say her name correctly. He would spend all night practicing if that's what it took. Especially if it would get her to aim that smile at him._

__

_And now I'm_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_I know I shouldn't but I_

__

__

_I just can't stop myself from_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_Can't hold on any longer_

 __

 __

 __

__And now I'm falling for ya__

 __

 __

 __

 **Hermione:** 19/12/1994

The next morning Hermione decided to be extra early to the library before meeting Viktor so that she could take care of a couple of things.

She wanted to check out some books that Professor McGonagall wanted them to read for Transfiguration, and of course, prepare what she was going to say to Viktor when she would confess her ever-growing feelings for him.

Thankfully he had not missed their usual library meet on purpose. He had explained to her in a very apologetic letter that Headmaster Karkaroff had held him back to discuss some tactics for the second task in the tournament. Hermione had felt very relieved that he had not forgotten about it. She didn't know what she would have done if he had lost interest in her so suddenly.

At Madam Pince's desk she distractedly handed off her copy of Numerology and Grammatica to the tired librarian, contemplating what she would do if Viktor rejected her. Would she shrug it off and pretend like she didn't care, or would she let her feelings show and end up making the situation even more awkward than it inevitably would be..

"Miss Granger!"

"Huh?.."

"Do you have something else you need, or are you going to continue to loiter?"

This time, Hermione didn't bother making excuses, she just walked off without a word, and left the old woman to despise her in peace, and went off to find the correct shelf with the Transfiguration tome she needed.

She counted the shelves from Madam Pince's desk and stopped when she got to the seventh one. Her dark, golden flecked eyes peeked to the left, and sure enough, there it was leaning on the tall oak ledges. Looking up, she spotted her book on the very end of the shelf. The book that she needed was over six feet above the top of her head. Hermione grimaced. Heights always made her feel ill.

Being surrounded by so many other novels, it was impossible to use Accio, as it was not determined to hit the intended target. Taking a deep breath, she placed her bag on the floor near her feet. Keeping a vice-like grip on the railings, Hermione slowly placed her foot on the rickety steps. Her palms began sweating as she climbed higher and higher. Farther and farther away from the ground. Seeing the book she needed, Hermione shakily took the tome and hugged it to her body hastily. This action caused some instability, and the ladder began tottering from side to side.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. He grasped at the sides of the ladder, letting the book fall to the ground. Fearing the worst, Hermione waited for the loud 'THUMP' followed by an angry librarian ready to shriek at her like a mandrake. Bit it never came. Hermione gaped southwards and was surprised to see Viktor holding her book in his left hand, smiling at her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Hermione began her descent down the rusty ladder. Suddenly, Hermione's feet misstepped, not quite landing entirely on the board. Hermione tried to regain her foundation to no avail. The girl began plunging to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact.

__

_It feels like I tumbled from another world_

__

__

_Into your arms and it's so secure_

__

__

_Maybe I'll stumble but I know for sure_

__

__

_Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_

__

**Viktor:** 19/12/1994

Viktor's eyes swept across the nearly deserted library. The desolate atmosphere reminded him of one of those muggle...western films as Hermione had called them; when it was so empty that a tumbleweed would roll by. _Hermione_. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait to see her again. Especially during winter break when they would have all the time in the world to talk to each other. Perhaps they could go out into the muggle world and watch a film together for the first time.

Viktor began losing himself as his head filled with fantasies of him and Hermione watching movies on a couch together in front of a fireplace, her head laying on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her, that he almost missed the Transfiguration textbook come plummeting towards the ground. He easily caught it in his left hand, Seeker skills coming in useful. He realized that the book could not have fallen by itself, so he looked up the ladder that was placed unevenly on the floorboards, and there at the top of the ladder, stood the subject of his fantasies.

He didn't even get a word out of his mouth when his brain began to register the key detail that his love was now falling off of a ladder, and if he didn't catch her right now, then his dreams of cinema filled nights with Hermione might not happen.

He refused to let Hermione down now. He had already done it once before when he skipped out on their time together in this very library. So with instincts faster than a dementor changing form, he dropped the book he was holding and held out his arms.

__

_And now I'm_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_I know I shouldn't but I_

__

__

_I just can't stop myself from_

__

__

_Falling for ya, falling for ya_

__

__

_Can't hold on any longer_

__

__

_And now I'm falling for you_

__

Time seemed to stop as the two teenagers stared deep into each other's eyes, searching. Searching for any signs, emotions, and answers. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized how close she was to Viktor. They were so near to touching that their noses accidentally brushed a few times, causing both of them to blush, yet neither could look away. As if it would be a sin to break the connection.

As their breath mingled, neither of them could think of anything appropriate to say, or if the moment should even be tainted by such common words. Both desperately wanted to close the distance and finally connect on a physical level, even if it was as minor as sharing a simple kiss. But once again, both were too stubborn to make the first move, not out of pride, but out of sheer nervousness and fear of the unknown of how the other would react. 

But luckily, right in that particular moment, they weren't concerned about any backlash they would receive if they started dating, or Yule Balls, or even what the future held in store for them. They didn't even care that they had yet to confess their feelings to one another. They were too focused on how good holding each other in their arms felt.

They both wanted the moment to never end, but Hermione _needed_ to know if Viktor felt the same way about her, so she suddenly spoke up. 

"Viktor..."

"Yes, Herm-ione?.." Viktor shakily replied. He was so anxious that he almost didn't answer her. She was just so close to him that he felt his brain momentarily shut off. His eyes then began drifting down, toward her lips. Fortunately, Hermione saw this.

 _Good. He's nervous too. I can work with that._ Hermione thought.

"Kiss me," Hermione demanded.

He kept staring at her, and Hermione began to panic. Had she made a mistake? A lapse in her judgment? Surely he felt the same way...the way he was looking at her must mean som-

Hermione was brought out of her reverie as Viktor's mouth descended onto her own. His lips were a little chapped, but she found that she didn't mind the rough sensation. It was a nice contrast, she believed.

Viktor then grew a little bolder and swiped his tongue across the seam of her rosebud lips. She found herself willingly open up for him as their kisses turned into full-blown snogging. She grabbed hold of his neck as he sat her down on a table, not even pausing to take a breath. They continued that way until the need for air overcame their need to attach themselves at the lips again.

Viktor was practically gasping for air. He was not at all shocked that a few minutes with Hermione tired him out faster than a two-hour-long Quidditch practice.

He stared at the gorgeous, flushed witch in front of him, a surge of pride washed through him after realizing that this was her first kiss, along with his. He found comfort in the fact that he was the only one to know what it felt like to kiss those lips, which made him want to do it all over again, but something was holding him back. The realization that she might not feel the same way. Maybe the kiss was just her thanking him for catching her? Although strange, he very much appreciated it. But before he could question her, she began speaking again.

"Wow Viktor, that was..." Hermione came up blank. She could not find the right words to describe what happened. For the first time in her life, she had nothing to say, but she had an inkling that didn't matter, as Viktor began speaking right then.

"Nia, please forgive me for my sudden desire to kiss you, I should not have been so...forvard, is the right vord I think. I apologize that I could not control myself around such a beautiful voman."

"I-It's quite alright Viktor! But I think you should know that the kiss was not entirely unwelcome.."

Before she could start rambling, Viktor grabbed her face and kissed her again, but only for a few seconds this time. He smiled down at her through his dark lashes, and she returned that smile, pouring every ounce of happiness she was feeling.

"I have vaited so long to do that Nia.."

It was in that moment of intermission that Hermione realized something.

No matter what happened after this, no matter what would become of their relationship. Even if they decided it wouldn't work out and decided to stay friends. Even if being in the spotlight turned out to be too much pressure for both of them and ended in a _very_ public breakup. Maybe even if they ended up hating each other, _Merlin forbid_. That she would certainly never, _ever_ forget this moment, Hermione thought happily as Viktor enthusiastically continued to snog her.

And thus, the smitten couple finally got to be together. Under the blinding rays of the December sun, the two teenagers sat at their favorite library table, basking in the feelings of content with the other wrapped securely in one another's embrace. The scent of the Forget-Me-Not vaguely in the air.

****

**The End**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first story! Hoped you liked it! It is also posted on Fanfiction.Net under the same pen name with additional fun facts about the story if you'd like to check that out.


End file.
